FEAR FOR FIGHT
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of DespairThis chapter appears with out a title in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 324. The ReaperThis chapter appears as 'The Claws' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 325. Fear For FightThis chapter appears as 'Fear For The Fight' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 326. Knockdown Monster 327. Knockdown MonstersThis chapter appears as 'KnockDown Monsters' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 328. The Knuckle Debate 329. RAGING RAMPAGE 330. CROSSING SWORDS 331. Don't Believe The Hide | chapterEn = | cover = Shūhei Hisagi | image2 = | caption2 = }} Fear for Fight is the thirty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair Izuru Kira fights Avirama Redder and explains the motto of the 3rd Division. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Avirama Redder # Izuru Kira Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair 324. The Reaper As Kira finishes off Avirama, Findor forces Hisagi to release his true strength. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Avirama Redder # Shūhei Hisagi # Findor Carias Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... 325. Fear For Fight Hisagi and Findor conclude their fight, just as a pillar comes down. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shūhei Hisagi # Findor Carias Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... 326. Knockdown Monster The Shinigami react to the destruction of the pillar and rush to help the defeated Ikkaku. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Choe Neng Poww # Ikkaku Madarame # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Soifon # Sajin Komamura # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Baraggan Luisenbarn # Tetsuzaemon Iba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis 327. Knockdown Monsters As Iba drags Ikkaku away from Poww, Komamura returns to finish the giant Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ikkaku Madarame # Choe Neng Poww # Sajin Komamura Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis 328. The Knuckle Debate Iba lectures Ikkaku over how he lost due to holding back, while the main group of Shinigami and Arrancar begin to fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Choe Neng Poww # Soifon # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ikkaku Madarame # Sajin Komamura # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Baraggan Luisenbarn # Apache # Mila-Rose # Sun-Sun # Lilynette Gingerback # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Coyote Starrk # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 329. RAGING RAMPAGE The Shinigami and Arrancar armies chose their opponents and begin fighting. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Baraggan Luisenbarn # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Soifon # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Ggio Vega # Nirgge Parduoc # Lilynette Gingerback # Coyote Starrk # Apache # Tia Harribel Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 330. CROSSING SWORDS As Hitsugaya and Harribel begin fighting, Matsumoto battles her three Fraccion and Soifon gains the upper hand against her opponent. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tia Harribel # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Apache # Mila-Rose # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sun-Sun # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Soifon Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 331. Don't Believe The Hide Soifon's opponent escapes her Kidō and releases his Zanpakutō. Ōmaeda continues his fight against his now released opponent. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Soifon # Ggio Vega # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Nirgge Parduoc Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 222: The Most Evil Tag!? Soifon & Ōmaeda References Navigation Category:Volumes